


Used Data- A Yandere Simulator Fanfic

by Yandere_Rock



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: But written by a fangirl, Everything is just a game, Gen, So basically the matrix, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Rock/pseuds/Yandere_Rock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My what a conundrum Midori and Info-Chan have gotten into. If he finds out then Midori will most certainly removed, along with the virus. In order to save the school this duo will have to recruit one of the strongest students in school.</p><p>Only one problem. It's the player character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1- Headaches

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up.
> 
> This fic will have minor shipping in it (I may or may not ship Ayano x Rival-Chan)
> 
> This fic will make no sense in the beginning but will gradually make more sense.
> 
> Also if Osana is described wrong, that's because she'll basically be Rival-Chan in this fic. That will be extremely important actually.
> 
> So whenever you hear Osana, it's really Rival-chan, aka girl who stands next to tree, not orange pigtails.

My head throbbed. What had even happened? I racked my hurting brain trying to recall what events had led to this. I looked down and noticed the sharp blade of scissors in my hand. I looked across and saw Osana, holding her head, clearly in a similar pain. Was I trying to kill her? A memory popped up. I was so angry at her for just liking a guy. I don't even know his name. I just had mindlessly grabbed a weapon the next day and approached her.

I groaned and dropped my weapon. Osana looked up when it clattered on the ground. Eventually our headaches subsided and I glanced at Osana. She was slowly backing away. "D-did you threaten me with that?" I looked down at the pair of scissors. "I guess. Don't know why." "How can you not know why you threatened me?" I shrugged. "How can we both get simultaneous headaches?" She shrugged too. "See we both know nothing about why this happened." "Well," she started trying to think of a reason "So you grabbed scissors, tried to stab me, and then Midori showed up, didn't she?" "Yeah but how could she be related to-" We were interrupted by the green haired girl gleefully skipping across to us. She was grinning and considering what had just happened, she looked sadistic. She had her phone to her ear and was chatting with someone.

"So looks like you were right, this virus does spread like any computer virus. They seem sentient, but I'll do some tests." She pulled out a knife and held it to Osana's neck. She gulped and backed away. "So she reacts to weapons coded to be suspicious, but she's probably just jumpy." She put away the knife and held out a box cutter, putting the weapon close to Osana's neck again. She jumped and ran behind me. "But she does react to non-suspicious coded items." What the hell was she rambling on about? "What's wrong with you?! You just held the girl at knife-point!" I yelled at her but she just continued smiling. "Oops. Guess you two would be confused, can't blame you. Programming is a lil nutty." "Huh?" She giggled.

"Don't worry, Info-Chan will explain it and then you can help with the uprising." Osana looked from her hiding place. "You're making this more confusing than it originally was." "Yep! And you don't even know what's happening yet!" She grabbed my arm and started pulling me downstairs. I grabbed Osana, but Midori tugged both of us down to an office in the hallway. She knocked on the door, and a familiar red head opened the door and motioned us in.


	2. Explanation

I backed up, accidentally bumping into Osana. "What are you waiting for? Get in." Info-Chan demanded. "What the hell is even happening? All of the sudden Midori causes a massive headache, and now you two are being suspicious." Midori rolled her eyes and shoved us in followed by Info-Chan locked the door.

 

"Hey!" I screeched. "That was fucking rude." "I thought Midori would be to incompetent to push someone without injuring herself." murmured Osana. Midori growled holding her by the collar pointing a knife at her. "Shut it. That's just what **he**  wants you to think." Osana whimpered and I pulled her out of the green haired girl's grip. Midori looked like she was about to hurl the knife at us when Info-Chan pulled the weapon away from her. "We need to keep them alive." Midori hissed but didn't attack. "Ok. What the fuck is happening?" I glanced at Osana, didn't think the innocent blonde was capable of swearing. "Gee that's all you two ask." Info-Chan replied calmly, pulling up chairs for us. "Don't worry, we'll give you answers."

 

When Osana and I finally got settled, the duo that brought us here started explaining. "So where to start?" "How about everything they know is a lie and we're meaningless data inside a computer?" Info-Chan slapped Midori on the arm. "That would be a steep slope to explain. We'll work our way up to that detail." Osana and I looked at each other confused. I whispered "Do you think they're crazy or something?" "Nah this is probably an acid trip." The two in front of us glared while we snickered. "We are the most sane people in this school." "Well programs-" "Shut it Midori, we're getting to that part." the red head cleared her throat. "Let's start at the beginning:

 

A while ago, a man in a different world thought of an idea for a video game. A game about a girl obsessed with a boy so much that she would murder any girl remotely close to the guy." "What the fuck does that have to do with us!?" Midori threw a pair of scissors at Osana. The handle bumped her in the forehead. "Well bitch here's what it has to do with us. We're the fucking AI in said game!" Info-Chan hit her again. "You could've hurt her." Midori hit her back. "Not my problem." Eventually the two got into a fight.

 

I whispered to Osana a little to loudly "They're fighting like a married couple." After that comment, I got hit in the head with a phone. "Oww." "Hey what did you say about hurting them?" Midori teased. "If I didn't do that you would've anyways." Info-Chan replied. "Now. Like Ms.Gurin said, this world is simply a game. We are the programs." "Why should we trust you?" Osana asked skeptically "You are known for being a mischievous student, and she is known for being an idiot."

 

Info-Chan sighed, almost like she expected that response. Midori pulled out another knife and fiddled with it, replying "That's exactly what  **he** wants you to think. I could kill you, and she actually gives a fuck about morals. But the developer makes everyone think we're like that so we won't be believed." "Well," I muttered under my breath "why now are you telling us this." "Because you two were mindless AI a couple minutes ago." "What?" Osana butted in. "Yep it's true.

 

Dear Midori was programmed with sentience because it amused him to see her helplessly try and save the poor programs destined to die in his murderous rampage. He also gave me omniscience of the game. She tried convincing others to stand up and fight, but they all thought she was crazy. She spent about all day outside my office, thinking that because I knew terrible stuff was happening, that I would help. That's when we learned the sentience she had was buggy, it spreaded like a virus. After discovering that fact we decided to team up, but we need allies" and she pointed to us.

 

"You sound crazy. Besides even if what you say is remotely true, why should we help you bakas?" Midori wore a sadistic grin "Well for one," she pointed to me "This developer is going to have you massacre the school multiple times. The murderous main character is going to be a girl with a black ponytail, an easily customisable look, and go by the name Ayano Aishi. Sound familiar?" Osana groaned "Well if this is about her, why do I have to be here?"

 

Midori's smile got even more sadistic. "If you don't some awful things will happen. For one, a rival Ayano will have to kill is a tsundere called Osana. So if you don't help us, prepare to live in an endless limbo of death." Osana didn't flinch. "Two. I fucking saved your life. Those "headaches" you got were my virus. If it weren't for me you would have been mindlessly stabbed to death. And third, if you don't help you'll cease to exist." At this point Osana looked worried. "Wha?" "This developer thinks you aren't tsundere enough. He made a new design and plans to implement it. He'll remove what little code you have, and replace you. No one will even notice." At this point Midori seemed nuts. "Ok sure. Yep I'm a serial killer and she's gonna randomly disapear. What are you guys smoking? C'mon Osana, let's leave." As soon as I touched the door handle I heard Info-Chan's voice. "You may think this is a joke, but wait til tomorrow. That's when **he**  plans on playing." I scoffed and opened the door leaving with Osana behind.


	3. So That's What They Meant

The next morning came abruptly. Like I felt it was night a couple minutes ago. And I had a feeling in my gut it was Monday. Despite yesterday being Monday. I got out of bed and then stopped moving. I just couldn't move. What was happening. Then I heard a calm male voice in my head. "Hi there Ayano." I tried running but still couldn't. "I heard Midori talked to you yesterday. She's so naughty, disobeying her creator. But you should've listened to her. Not that it would've actually helped, but at least you'd know what I'm going to do. Oh well, guess we'll go kill her." I tried stammering out something at him. It was hard to move anything, but I could somewhat talk. "W-we!?" His voice remained calm, making it even more sadistic. "Yes. We. As in you'll do all the dirty work and I'll watch," and with that I unwillingly walked to school.

 

I was the first one there, followed by Taro. When he walked by, my vision turned pink. "See him? That's your Senpai. Do you love him?" I grunted "n-n-no." "Well that's a shame. Hey look. There's a girl who likes him. Why don't we spill some blood." Walking in was Kokona, a girl with purple drills in her hair. On the side of the school there were weapons. I picked up a katana and walked to the lockers, followed by stabbing the girl. Taro yelled at me "What the hell's wrong with you? Get away from me!" I sank to my knees as my vision turned black. The voice in my head said I was sad because Taro hated me. I was just miserable because I took a life. "Ayano look at that. You got a Game Over. Now we have to kill all over again. Let's restart and have more fun."

 

After killing the girl again in an area with less witnesses, I dragged the body to a furnace and dumped it in along with all the evidence. It made me sick to my stomach to be forced to commit such a vile deed. "See. Now that wasn't hard. As a reward, why don't we visit your friend Osana." "You're not making me kill her!" He chuckled. "Don't worry. She'll suffer a worse fate than that."

 

I stopped by the cherry tree near the fountain. Everything looked normal, everyone looked calm. Except Osana, she was desperately trying to move but was stuck in place. She whispered a faint "Help me." I was going to say I can't when the voice came back. "Hi Osana. Like having an unimplemented AI?" She whimpered. "Don't worry. Not like I can hurt you." He made me take a pair of scissors out of my pocket and I slashed at her neck, surprisingly not leaving a scratch. I took a couple stabs, with no one even caring about me cutting at the girl. Finally I was pushed to the ground and the weapon fell out of my hand. Then I heard something.

 

" **Yandere Dev, Yandere Dev.** "

Midori was standing above me with a serious expression. She held a knife. "Sorry Ayano, this is for the greater good." With that she sank the knife into my neck. My vision blurred as I heard voices "Oh my god! Is that a body!" They all ran to get help, none paying mind to the bloody knife Midori held. My vision went fully black and I heard the voice. "Wasn't that fun? Enjoy your week Ayano, I'm coming back tomorrow."

 

I woke up with a jolt. "It was all just a dream, it was all just a dream." I softly murmured. Then my phone beeped as I got a text.

 

_Not a dream. Wanna help now?_


End file.
